Volume 1, Chapter 10
Volume 1, Chapter 10 is a chapter of the first Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary On the fourth of January, the members of the Light Music Club meet at a local shrine to pray for the new year. Yui arrives as the first one and while she greets the other three, she notices that Mio is the only one who wears a kimono. Yui admires the passion Mio puts into the traditions to which Mio replies that she only wears the formal clothes because Ritsu asked her about it the day before. Ritsu adds that she merely just asked without any intentions to dress up too which shocks Mio. Yui presumes that Mio's "role" won't change in any way the next year. Mio, angered by the situation, wants to head home to change but Yui holds her hands, telling her that she should leave it on since she looks cute. Mugi, enraptured by the view comments that the scene is a nice sight at the beginning of the new year, forcing Ritsu to assert that she did not change as well. Mio tells Mugi that she thought that at least she would come dressed up to which Mugi replies that she was wearing her formal clothes for the last days straight and that she currently wears casual clothes for the first time of the year which earns Ritsu's and Mio's humble acclamation. Mugi then asks Yui how she spend the first three days of the year. Mio and Ritsu start making fun of her and Ritsu suggests that she spend the three days under her kotatsu which actually turns out to be true. Yui recalls the three days where she was constantly spoiled by her younger sister Ui, leading Ritsu to demand Ui for herself. She then asks Yui if she did not put on weight after spending her time like that. Yui answers that she does not gain weight, no matter how much she eats, a statement that elicits the anger of both Mugi and Mio. Mugi puts the blame on the numerous parties her family had the last days while Mio just easily gains weight according to Ritsu who got punched on the spot for that statement. Mio and Mugi then tell each other how many kilo they gained which ends in both starting to cry, to which Ritsu tells Yui to apologize. After arriving at the shrine, they spot their teacher Sawako Yamanaka who prays for an extraordinary long time. As she draws her o-mikuji, she is apparently not satisfied and draws another one which is a violation of the rules, leading Ritsu to command the others to leave her alone already. After the four finished their prayers, Ritsu asked what they wished for. Since nobody wished for the Light Music Club's success, she commands to do it all over again. Yui's wish however was not much different from before as she wished to eat more of Mugi's cakes which earned her a clout from Ritsu, leading her to pray to get better at playing guitar. Ritsu then drew o-mikuji for everyone which is a violation of the rules as well. The others accept it nevertheless and are pretty content with it since they all got "Great Blessing" with Ritsu being the only exception who drew "Curse". Ritsu, at the verge of tears, begs to get the other o-mikuji back. As they are about to tie them to the destined wires, they notice that one section is crowded while the others are still empty. The account goes to Sawako who tied dozens of them by herself which shocks Ritsu and Mio. Gallery MioAkiyama(107).png|A colored version for the cover of Chapter 10 K-ON! Volume 1 Chapter 10 Bonus 1.png|An additional scribble which was used as a bonus, showing Sawako posing in a maid outfit. K-ON! Volume 1 Chapter 10 Bonus 2.png|A second additional scribble, showing the school's principal Yoji Okiyama joining Sawako, much to her shock. Category:Manga Chapters